Visions of the Unknown
by Poohabear
Summary: Shes been hidden away from the world since the very first Targaryen claimed land in Westeros. She didnt want to be Queen. She wanted peace. She wanted the Night King to be gone. But the only way to do that would be breaking all the rules she ever knew.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Catelyn smiled as she looked around the room, her oldest smiling next to his new wife. She didn't approve of Talisa much because of Robb being betrothed at the time but all a mother cared about was her child's happiness. She was shaken out of her good mood when the band started to play "Rains of Castamere". She knew right from the start Lord Frey wouldn't just give up Robb not marring one of his daughters, and now there was nothing they could do. One of Lord Frey's guard bolted the door shut and people in the room started to notice what was going on. Lady Catelyn looked over to Lord Bolton next to her and he just smirked.

"Robb!" She screamed as she stood up and punched Lord Bolton.

Robb quickly looked to his wife to make sure she was okay but saw the man behind her smirk. The second Robb was about to leap forward to save his wife a crash came from one of the windows above. A falcon came soaring through the broken window straight for the man that was trying to kill Talisa and her unborn child.

"Arios, nabemagon!" Everyone heard a voice shout from the outside of the window. The falcon obeyed its master's command and swiftly attacked the man trying to kill the new Queen in the North. Robb looked to the window but covered his head and tried to protect Talisa from the falling broken glass.

"Grimm, mīsagon se dārys se dāria " The voice shouted again and a huge wolf, bigger than Grey Wind, came falling through the broken window and landed with a huge THUD on the ground. The wolf was a pitch black, blending in perfectly with the shadows of the room. He quickly moved Robb and Talisa behind him and was poised and ready to attack if anyone got too close to the royals of the North.

A hooded figure jumps out of the broken window and gently floats to the ground, unlike the massive wolf that still guarded the king and queen.

"My apologies, I did not hope to enter in such a way, but you forced my hand when you tried to kill the queen and her unborn child" Said a gentle and small voice behind the darkness of the hood.

Gasps went through the whole room as everyone turned to Robb and Talisa, still behind the wolf named Grimm.

"Robb?" Catelyn asked with tears in her eyes. He just slowly nods while still keeping his eyes on Frey, the hooded figure, and the wolf protecting him.

Suddenly a ear piercing howl was heard and the bolted door burst open to a wolf the Starks all knew very well and a bigger stark white wolf with grey paws. The blue eyes of the wolf almost looked like liquid ice, staring down everyone in the room before slowly walking to Grimm and taking the other wolfs place guarding the royals.

"Now Lord Frey, why were the "Rains of Castamere" playing at a wedding? Aren't weddings supposed to be joyous occasions?" The gentle voice said behind the hood, the giant black wolf making its way to the unknown figure.

"Not all weddings are joyous occasions." Wander Frey said shortly eyeing the cloaked figure that stopped his revenge on the Starks.

"Oh? Well where I am from, weddings are a celebration. A ceremony in front of the gods to prove your love. Is that not something to celebrate?" The figure started walking closer to the front of the room where Frey sat. His guards in the stands pointing their crossbows at the person moving towards their lord.

"I don't know where you come from Bitch, but you should head back there before I have your head!" Frey screamer standing but before he could do anything else the giant black wolf took a leap and tore Lord Frey's head clean from his body. The wolf licked his chops and walked back to his master.

"Now that we have taken care of that problem, if any of you would like to leave you may do so.." the voice started. "But I warn you Grimm and Skjöldolfr haven't had a hunt since we came beyond the Wall, they may not be able to hold back when they see their prey running."

The men paled at the thought of being chased down by wolves bigger than horses. They slowly put down their weapons and backed up a few steps from the Starks. Everyone turned toward the figure as the two wolves stopped on either side of it and laid down on the ground, still guarding and poised to attack if need be.

Gasps were heard across the room when the hood was taken down and revealed a young girl of no more than 16 with the whitest hair they had ever seen. Lady Catelyn was suddenly reminded of the Targaryen family's silver hair, although this girls was more like white cows milk than the silvery hair of the Targaryens. The girls eyes were a dark emerald green in one eye and the same icy blue of her wolfs in the other eye. She was a small girl, probably the same size as Arya even though the age difference.

The girl smiled at the royals that were now moving closer to her now that the threat was gone. Robb suddenly dropped down to one knee in front of the small girl. She just smiled even wider down to the man that was much bigger than her, even with him kneeling she wasn't much taller than him. He bowed his head and spoke clearly and with a loud voice.

"Thank you my lady, I owe you my life as well as my family's. Is there anything I can do to repay this debt." Robb said eternally grateful to the small girl for saving his mother and wife.

"Oh my little King, I do not require anything for payment. I did not do this because I wanted something in return. I simply did this because I know what would have happened if I didn't." She said smiling to the man in front of her. "You know not of what is to come little King, its best if you don't make anymore rash decisions" She said in a serious voice glancing at Talisa. Robb quickly moved Talisa behind him now warry that she too had come to kill them.

"Although the outcome of not making that decision….well lets just say you would have preferred the death here at what would have been called the Red Wedding" She said smiling again running her hands over the heads of the giant wolves next to her.

"Who are you" Lady Catelyn asked taking a step closer to the young girl.

"You can call me Neve" Neve said with another smile to the Lady of the North. "This is Grimm, Skjöldolfr, and Arios" Said falcon came flying from one of the beams on the ceiling, landing on the small girls shoulder. He was bigger than a normal falcon, most in the room didn't notice when he was saving the Queen, almost twice as big.

"If you don't want anything for repayment, what do you want?" Questioned the Queen, holding her stomach protectively.

"Peace" The girl simply said. "I know what is to come, your people call people who see glimpses of the future, Wargs, which would technically be accurate to describe me. I don't see glimpses of the future though." Neve said with a secret smile on her face.

"So you'll help us reclaim the North?" Asked Robb, still unsure of this girl. She easily commanded her animals to kill, she said she knows what is to come, and that she wanted peace. Must mean that she had come to save him and help get the North back.

"You do not own the North Robb Stark." Robb was terrified of the look she gave him, her eyes pierced through his soul, but then they turned back to the gentle warm eyes she had before. "Though one day you will be the King of the North…." She trailed off walking to Talisa.

Neve stopped right in front of the Queen of the North, smiling at her she held out her hand.

"May I?" The small girl asked with a look of excitement. She hadn't been around the warmth of a child in a long time, Neve wanted to bask in the warmth that was radiating around the woman.

Talisa glanced at her husband but nodded her head knowing Robb couldn't stop this girl. She girls eyes brightened up immediately and she moved forward to place her hand on the woman's stomach. A small light shined from the girls hand and the whole room was in shock. The light grew brighter and then slowly dimmed out. Robb looked toward his wife feeling helpless because he knew he would not be able to protect her should this little girl decide to attack them, but at the same time he trusted the small girl and was happy she was getting along with the love of his life.

"What did you do" Talisa questioned, nothing hurt and she didn't feel like she was in danger.

"Would like you like to know the gender?" Neve smiled knowing that most people did not know the gender until they gave birth.

Talisa looked to Robb with a wanting in her eyes. He moved next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He looked to the small girl and gave her a gentle nod.

"Twins, boy and girl." She said smiling. Talisa gasped and hugged Robb as tight as she could. Twins! She couldn't believe they were having twins! A little lord and lady to help rule the North in the years to come.

"Now that we have been introduced and I have shown you no harm, would you like to know why I specifically came here?" Neve looked to everyone in the room, they still looked weary of her but they would learn. "Maybe we should make sure your soldiers outside are okay. I didn't look around much when I walked in."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. I just finished watching GOT so I have many ideas. Now I know from the beginning it seems like Neve is a mary-sue character with all knowing power that will save them all, but this is not what I am trying to convey. When watching the show there were many things I liked and many I didnt. So this story is basically how I would have liked the story to go plus a new character. Neve basically comes from the Age of Men and Children of the forest and has been in the background of the world since the first Targaryen stepped foot in Westeros, but didnt do anything until now because of the rules she was taught.

Hopefully you all like her and the story! Feedback is always welcomed! I know my grammar is probably horrible and my spelling but I am doing this myself during my spare time, which isnt much.


	2. Chapter 2

Yessboss21: I like where you are going with that but I wanted to have a little more depth to Neve. She has a long history and has seen many things happen. Yes she has the power to do exactly what you are saying but she was taught by so many of the Greats, and she has rules about her powers that she has been taught. She prefers to stay in the shadows and comfort of the place she grew up in but knew she would have to break out of her shell if Man was going to win the war to come. I thought about making her a child of the children of the forest and the Night King, but felt like daughter of the Night King was too over used so she is a Targaryen cause I mean come on, dragons! But thank you for the kind words and I appreciate a different insight as well!

**If anyone has ideas or anything they think could help the story out, you can DM me anytime or leave a review!**

* * *

**Everyone in the room slowly moved outside cautious of what was out there. As the doors opened, they saw a line of bodies in front of the moat all burned to a crisp. The Stark troops were standing in front of their tents weapons raised. Shocked looks on their faces.**

**"My lord!" One of the men shouted realizing who came out of the fortress. "My lord!" Everyone starting shouting, thankful that their King was alive. Before Robb could say anything a loud screech was heard and then a roar. Walking slowly from the woods was something many of them thought was dead, or stolen away to the Prince of Pentos pride of lions. But this lion was different it was white with a tint of gold to its mane, they didn't know if this lion was bigger than normal since no one had seen one in many years. Even when the Lannister family kept lions, they were still rare to most people.**

**A screech was heard again, a black spot in the sky was getting closer to the fortress and the people standing outside of it. Friends and foes stared at what they knew was a dragon, even though none of them were alive when dragons were alive. Everyone thought they were all wiped out, but here one was and it was almost as tall as a tree. The dragon was all back with red eyes, it eyed the people below circling the air for a minute before a whistle was heard.**

**"Balerion, mazigon." Neve said to the giant dragon. It flew straight for her, not speeding down to stop. It flapped its wings as it landed in front of the girl, her cloak flew back from the force and some men averted their eyes while other looked at her hungrily. Her legs were on full show, her dress stopped just short of her knees and she had long leather boots covering the rest of her legs. Her dress was a deep red color, gold trimming, fitting her perfectly.**

**Her hair whipped around her as she stared up at the giant dragon that was lowering its head to her. She moved forward and hugged the giant dragons snout, she snuggled into the warmth that she loved so much for a moment before pulling back and pressing a small kiss to the dragon's nose. She turned to the rest of the people around her, Grimm and Skjöldolfr still on either side of her, and Arios posed on her shoulder.**

**She looked like a god to the people around her. The creatures with her weren't possible any longer, maybe hundreds of years ago but not now. Dragons were extinct, lions were often captured for Pentos, wolves didn't get as big as these ones, and falcons were hard birds to control which is why everyone used ravens instead. The lion was still slowly moving towards the girl, content with moving at its slow pace, not minding the people around it.**

**"I am sorry if they frightened you, Balerion and Goya aren't as accepted as my other friends are. They prefer to stay hidden until they are needed." She said with a gentle smile. "Now Robb Stark, King in the North, why do you think I am here?" She questioned.**

**"To help us?" He said with uncertainty.**

**"In a way yes, honestly the reason why I am here saving you is not because of you." Neve walked closer to where Robb, Talisa, Lady Catelyn, and Greywind were standing. "I came to help him" she said as she stood in front of Greywind.**

**The wolf stared are the girl before moving forward and nuzzling his head into her hand so she would pet him. She giggled and hugged the dire wolf around its neck, snuggling into his fur. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling back and staring at the each other again. **

**"You would protect him with your life wouldn't you?" Neve asked the grey wolf in front of her. He just stared deeply into her eyes, a conversation only they could hear was being said. "Very well then. Little King, I will help you in anyway I am able to until there is peace in the lands." **

**"He isn't a **_Little King _**as you call him, he is the King in the North!" One of Starks bannermen yelled to her, followed with cheering from part of the troops.**

**"When you have lived as long as I have, everyone is **_Little _**to you. I was here before any of you, and I will be here long after if you don't listen to me. I knew Frey was going to kill you all because I know all that is going to happen. Every possibility. Every decision you could think of making, I have already seen what would happen. I saw the Little Kings decision to marry Lady Talisa, I saw Wander Frey decide to get revenge on the family that he thought betrayed him. Which you did by the way." She said nonchalantly. "But finding true love doesn't warrant a slaughter." She finished in a serious voice.**

**Everyone looked at the small girl, she talked of death like it was nothing, said she knew the future and what's to come. She said she was a friend but they didn't know if they could trust her. Greywind looked at the small girl before him knowing who she truly was. The grey wolf tucked his front paws underneath himself and bowed his head to the girl. She smiled and nodded her head to the wolf.**

**"I will do all in my power to keep him safe, I cannot promise he or any of them will live. The possibilities are still endless, but I will do whatever I can to protect **_them _**all." Neve vowed to the wolf.**

**Greywind became very calm in that moment, something that shocked Robb. He could feel the connection him and his wolf shared, unlike what most people thought he could not transform into his wolf. But every time Robb was faced with a hard decision and wasn't able to act on how he truly thought, Greywind was there to do it for him. Robb knew the dire wolves they found in the woods weren't ordinary wolves, they were something ancient and powerful. Each of the wolves reflect the Stark children's inner self, and helped them do what they couldn't before. **

**"Thank you Neve, I am forever in your debt for what you did today." Robb said smiling at the girl who said she was much older than all of them, but she still looked like a little girl. Just like his little sister Sansa did the last time he saw her.**

**"No thanks needed my lord, now there is another Stark child in need of my help. One that is lost at the moment and can't find her way." She stated vaguely. **

**"Arya?!" Lady Catelyn gasped.**

**"No, she is quite alright at the moment. Though she may require my help soon." Neve stared deeply into Lady Catelyns eyes. "Many seek the power she holds within, you may not believe it now but she will become the strongest of your children. If she chooses the right path…." **

**Neve eyes white stark white for a moment, her multicolored eyes now longer visible, just white. The other around her looked on with fear.**

**"In most cases she chooses the right path, the only paths where she does not survive.." The small girl said, the white fading from her eyes and their normal colors appear. "Is the paths where we try to intervene. Arya is stronger than you will ever imagine, you must believe in her and trust her to choose the right path." **

**Neve smiled at the older looking woman, the woman's life flashed before her eyes. The love of her children, her loyalty to her husband, the devotion to bringing down the wrong in the world. Every thought and memory passed through Neves mind in a mere second, no one even noticed her eyes flash white for a moment before returning to their normal state.**

**Balerion huffed a bit and a small trail of smoke surrounded the small girl, washing over her clothes like the ocean. She giggled and looked back at her old friend, a small warm smile came to her face.**

**"You never asked what house I belong to." She said to the king with a smirk.**

**"Apologies my lady, I didn't think of formalities when you were saving my family." Robb said with a smile and a shrug. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He no longer felt the burden of trying to save everyone by himself. **

**Never giggled again, making her look even younger. "Well then a proper introduction is needed. My name is Neve Elaerya Targaryen, only living heir to the first Lord of the Dragonstone Aenar Targaryen. The Mad King as you call him was a descendant of mine, he is one of my little brothers great grandsons." **

**The people looked scared, a living Targaryen, with a dragon to prove it. They were suddenly terrified of the small girl, no matter how many smiles she wore. **

**"Truly I mean you all no harm, I have no wish for what you call the Iron Throne. There are more ways than a crown that will make people follow you." She said, another smile on her face. **

**"I did bring a gift..." She trailed off, looking into the forest.**

**A white figure could be seen through the darkness of the forest, too small to be human. Robb's eyes widen as they recognized the wolf moving towards them, one he hadn't seen in a while...ever since his father had to kill her. The wolf wasn't white like they all thought, but had a light grey coat. She was much smaller than the other wolves around, around the size of a normal dog. **

**Robb moves closer to the grey female wolf, his knees gave out as he remember his father killing her because of that monster Joffrey. But here she was...**

**"Lady?" Robb questioned the wolf, still not believing. **

**The wolf stopped in front of her lady's brother, she sat down and held her head up high. Poised like a lady, just like Sansa. **

**"Eddard came to me when Lady's body was returned to Winterfell, knew I could help when the time came. Sansa is in trouble Little King, you should have been trying to find your siblings instead of trying to fight a war you know you cannot win.." Robb glared at the small girl, she knew nothing of the decisions he had to make. "Yet."**

**She slowly turned around and walked towards her friends, still sitting around without a care in the world. Lady followed after the girl and sat next to the giant white wolf, who dwarfed her in size.**

**"I am not here to reprimand you for mistakes you have made and mistakes you are going to make. I am here to make sure the bloodshed has stopped and your race survives." Never climbed on top of the white gold lion, Goya standing to his full height. The small girl almost hidden behind the lions mane, she laughed and brushed some of the man down.**

**"What are we to do then! Bran and Rickon were killed by the traitor Greyjoy, Sansa is in the hands of the Lannisters, and Ayra is gods know where! How am I expected to sit here and let a little girl tell me how to save my family!" Lady Catelyn had had enough. She was tired of the fighting, the worrying over if her children were even alive or not.**

**Neve once again just smiled warmly at the broken down mother. She knew she shouldn't tell the future, but a mothers love was too powerful for her to say no to. **

**"Bran and Rickon are not dead." Gasps, everyone thought their lord's sons were dead. Their bodies burnt to a crisp and hung for everyone to see. "There are too many paths at the moment to see which one we live in. Choices have yet to be made, so we must make them. Before it is too late and I no longer see a future. For any of us.**

**But all of your children are alive Lady Stark, I can assure you that. There are paths where some do not live, some where no one lives...so many paths." Neve eyes faded back to white, her head dropping back making her almost fall off of the lion if it didn't quickly catch her and laying down as to not hurt the girl. **

**"What's happening?" Talisa asked her love, this didn't happen the last time the small girls eyes turned white. **

**Neve eyes shot back to normal, gasping in a breath of air and sitting up to look at those around her. She looked straight to Lady Catelyn, her eyes a little wider than before.**

**"Did you see the future again?" Lady Stark asked quietly, moving closer to the girl to make sure she was okay. **

**"No." Neve shakes her head, running a hand through Goya's mane. "I saw the present. Lady Margarey of House Tyrell is to marry the King, Sansa is no longer betrothed to him. Damn that little cunt, always changing his decisions at the last moment." **

**Catelyn couldn't believe what the girl said, Sansa didn't have to marry that monster anymore?**

**She turned to Robb and gave him a huge hug, they would get their girl back.**

**"You don't understand, when Sansa was betrothed to Joffery she couldn't be killed. Used for the North maybe but they wouldn't kill her before they secured the North. Now that she is no longer betrothed, many others will come to try and take her away for power. Sansa has not yet grown the courage to do anything, but she will be very brave in the future. The person that she seems to trust most is going to betray her in more ways than one and then sell her off to a monster who will rape and beat her every night while making a beaten, broken, and mutilated Theon Greyjoy watch." Neve sighed, she was breaking so many of her rules right now. But if this really is the end, she probably shouldn't play by the rules anymore. **

**"Greyjoy!" Robb said shaking his head, guilt ridden in him for trusting that traitor. **

**"Now now Little King, you would have done the same in his position should that had been the path you chose. Theon Greyjoy could become someone great one day, but a lot must happen first before we are to rescue him. Sansa is my main priority at the moment. We need to get her to a safe place, there are plans for Joffery to be assassinated in a very short amount of time. I can not see what happens to Sansa during that time at the moment, but I can see whatever it is makes her escape the capital with the help of Lord Baelish and they will head to the Vale where Baelish is to marry Lysa." Neve said quickly, some people not hearing her well and not catching everything she said. She took a deep breath, calming herself a little bit. She need to get it together, her visions shouldn't knock her down anymore.**

**"Lady Catelyn, I need you to go to the Vale. Lord Baelish is about to commit horrible crimes, ones that will change the future too much for me to allow that to happen. Please go and rescue Sansa." Neve said sitting back up on Goya, she ran her hands through his mane as a thank you for catching her.**

**"Little King, I need to you go North. You have strayed from your family too long. Jon is beyond the Wall at the moment and I can not rescue him." Neve said looking down, she knew she could rescue him. Easily enough actually, but she couldn't just change the future as she wishes. She knew what paths had to happen for the end of the Night King to come. If she rescued Jon at the moment, he would not learn what it takes to lead people. If she planned things right, Robb would get to Castle Black just as Jon was becoming Lord Commander.**

**"Your brother Jon, is with the wildings beyond the wall at the moment. They are going to try and climb the wall to divert the Night's Watch's attention to them instead of the army that Man Rayder has. You will arrive there shortly after Jon becomes the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, he will need help. He has a very long journey ahead of him and you will help him in more ways than one." **

**Robb, Catelyn, and Talisa didn't know what to do, everything they worked towards was getting rid of the Lannisters. But now this little girl was saying abandon the fight they have been fighting for years. For what? Visions that they didn't know if they were true or not? But Robb still felt like he could trust the little girl. Greywind like her perfectly fine while normally he stays distant from people. And Lady, Lady was back. Sansa would be so happy, maybe if she could save Lady she could save at least some of them. Plus she helped with Lord Frey.**

**Robb sighed, he knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't think that Neve would cause them harm.**

**"Okay, what should we do when we get there." Robb said looking at the small girl on the giant lion.**

**Neve just smiled, knowing that she had won over the King in the North. Honestly when she started this journey, she didn't know if she would be able to convince everyone that the dead were coming and they needed to band together. Sure she knew all the paths they could take, and what she could do to try and persuade them, but she didn't want that she wanted them to trust her. So after seeing the path to Robb, she decided to not look at the path for the rest of the Stark Children.**

**"Thank you Little King, for believing. Now Lady Stark, please head for the Vale and save Sansa. Lord Robb, please go to the Wall and wait for Jon at Castle Black. Should get there shortly before Jon returns." Neve said as Goya stood, ready to leave.**

**"What will you do Lady Neve?" Talisa asked.**

**"Not Lady, just Neve. I will go to Rickon first, he also needs my help at the moment. Then depending on how Jon and Sansa are, I will go help Bran next." She got a glint of sadness in her eyes. She knew what the boy was, and how much it would hurt him if she wasn't there. But she had to make sure everything else was in place.**

**The Starks just nodded to her, understand that nothing they could say or do would stop this young woman. **

**"This is goodbye for now, but we will meet again. And know that I will always protect your family, if I see something is going to happen I will send Arios to you. He is faster than any other bird alive, he will be able to get to you in time." **

**Neve made a clicking noise with her mouth and Goya took off running, Balerion flapping his wings and taking flight, Skjöldolfr picked up Lady by the scruff of her neck and her and Grimm went off running after Neve.**

**"She is something isn't she." Robb slapped the man who said that over the head. He would protect that girl with his life, she had given them so much in such a short period of time. Maybe they could win this, just maybe…..**

* * *

Yes she is a Targaryen, the oldest Targaryen.

When creating this story I researched who was the first Targaryen. According to Game of Thrones Wiki, the Targaryen's originated from across the Narrow Sea and when they came to Westeros Aenar Targaryen was the first to be Lord of Dragonstone. I originally was going to make her a child of the forest and something to do with the Night King but I thought that was too used already, so I thought up a variation of that and also made her a Targaryen because why the hell not.

Yes Balerion is alive. Instead of dying like everyone thought, Neve sought him out and help him survive the same way she has survived this long. He was become her best friend and because of her Targeryen blood, Balerion is very easy for her to understand.

Arios has been with her since the beginning. Arios was gifted to her by a sorceress when she was very young. He is smarter and faster than any bird alive, he also is more towards the size of a bald eagle instead of a falcon.

Goya has also been around for a longtime, possibly longer the Neve but you will find out his backstory at some point. He is a white golden lion and can run and jump great distances. Usually Neve rides Goya since he can easily fit in and lions aren't as rare as dragons or direwolves.

Grimm is a giant pitch black wolf. He is easily bigger than a horse and is very stealthy. He sneaks around Westeros gathering information for Neve most of the time. He is very loyal to Neve and sees her as a Mother to them all.

Skjoldolfr is connected to Neve in a way, she shares the same ice blue eyes that is reflected in Neve's eye. She is almost as large as Grimm, closer to the size of a horse. Neve met Skjöldolfr north of the Wall many years ago. They have always shared something of a mother daughter relationship. Although Neve is probably older thant Skjöldolfr, Neve looks to her in a guiding light. Skjöldolfr and Grimm are also close, having been with Neve so long they share a connection as well.

Thank you for everything! Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Neve raced through the woods on Goya's back, the wind whipping her hair in every direction. Next to her Grimm and Skjöldolfr jumped around the trees in a little dance that only the two of them could pull off. She had told Balerion to go hide in one of the mountains close to the Wall, he would draw way too much attention in the North. Arios had flown off ahead of her to give Jojen a message that she was on the way. That little boy had grown so much since they first met, he now knew very much about his gifts. But it was the boy, Bran, that he was traveling with that had gotten Neve's attention.**

**She knew when he was born that he would be great one day, the things he would see, everything he would build, that boy would change the world. And she would be sure that the world was around long enough for him to.**

**The sun started shining through the trees of the woods they were running through, the trees started to get thinner as they were coming up on a road. They stayed at the outline of the trees watching what was happening in front of them. A young man dressed in all black was fight off what they called the Wildings, trying to run from them. The Wildings were ganging up on him and a woman was reaching for a quiver.**

**Neve knew who the young man was, someone she has been looking for and secretly helping for a long time. Jon Snow or at least that is what he goes by. She knew she shouldn't help, but Summer and Shaggydog wouldn't be enough to take down all the Wildings and get Jon out of there safely.**

"**Grimm, dohaeragon zirȳ kostilus" Neve said looking too the giant black wolf. He just licked his mouth and gave a wolfish grin and jumped through the outline of trees.**

***Jon***

"**Get him!" One of the Wildings screamed.**

**He quickly pushes Ygritte aside ready to fight off the Wildings to get back to Castle Black. **'_**How am I going to get out of this one'**_ **Jon thought to himself blocking another weapon aimed at him. Suddenly a loud howl was heard. '**_**Direwolves'**_

***Bran***

"**Hodor! Shhhh…." Osha said trying to calm the sweet giant.**

"**Bran you have to" Jojen said holding onto the small piece of parchment that Arios had delivered to him. He knew Neve would not like this but something had to keep Hodor quiet. Bran gave him a scared look and his eyes slowly faded to white.**

"**Hodor…" Hodor said quietly to himself before his eyes went the same white as Bran's. Hodor suddenly fell over into a pile of hay passed out, while Bran quickly shot up from his lying position. He gasped and quickly tried to take in as much air as possible.**

"**Look Bran, Jon is out there!" Said Rickon almost shouting. Osha hugged Rickon closer to her so he wouldn't see as much of the fighting going on outside.**

"**Bran, Summer is out there" Meera said looking out one of the widows.**

"**You can do….." Jojen was stopped by a loud howl coming from the woods.**

***Normal***

**Grimm let out a loud howl as he jumped through the tree line and easily knocked out most the Widlings, Summer and Shaggydog seeing him quickly followed behind him. Between the giant Direwolf and the two normal size ones, it only took a moment before only a few Wildlings were left, along with Jon Snow.**

"**Now Now Tormund, you cant just go killing whoever doesn't agree with you. You know we had a talk about this." Neve said slowly coming out of the treeline to the group in front of her. She was still riding on the back of Goya, his mane hiding her body, and her cloak hiding her face. The only thing that signified she was female was the voice.**

"**Well you know, people cant all be saints like you. Some people gotta do the dirty work little queen." Tormund said with a laugh. He walked up to Goya and ran a hand through his mane. "Although with the company you keep, nobody would want to cross you." He said still laughing.**

**Tormund grabbed the girl by her waist and brought her down from Goya while also giving her a hug.**

"**Little queen, you have been gone for some time. Who knew you were south of the Wall." Tormund put the girl down and everyone got a good look at her. To say they were shocked was an understatement. She was a very small girl, almost as small as Ayra Jon thought, and hair the palest hair any of them had ever seen. She giggle a little and hugged Tormund back.**

"**Years my friend, I have been very busy and have travelled the whole world!" She said holding her arms out wide to signify how far she had travelled.**

"**Tormund, who the fuck is this" Ygritte said roughly, not letting some little girl steal her spotlight.**

"**My name is Neve, if you had asked properly and not like a fucking savage maybe people wouldn't call you **_**Wildings**_" **Neve said with acid dripping from her words. Goya let out a loud roar and Grimm and Skjöldolfr, flanking her sides, growled lowly.**

" **You think you are the best thing the Wildlings have? A little girl that doesn't even know how to shoot an arrow fast enough. What, had to have your boyfriend save you?" Neve said taunting her, she would show everyone that she wasn't just some little girl, including the Wildings. The older ones and the elders remembered her, The Queen of the Night, as they fondly called her when they found out what she could do.**

**Grimm growled louder and stepped closed to the human female that was making his master so distraught. Neve put a hand on Grimm's neck to calm him down.**

"**You know nothing little girl." Ygritte said with a smug face, she didn't know exactly who Neve was.**

"**Oh she knows more than you do, girl. Havent you heard the stories of The Queen of the Night?" Tormund asked with another smug smirk on his face. He definitely knew that Neve could destroy Ygritte without even trying but she wouldn't do that.**

**Ygritte looked shocked when looking at the small girl in front of her. She had heard the stories of The Queen of the Night, that came and brought them supplies and helped with the White Walkers when they were ambushed at HardHome years ago. But that doesn't sound right, Tormund was a child when that happened. This girl was no more than 17!**

**Neve just giggled again looking to Tormund with a mischievous smile.**

"**Yes I know I don't look my age, when you have been alive for thousands of years and see the things I have seen, Death doesn't even want you anymore…" Neve said with a grim smile on her face. It had been so long, and so many friends and loved ones had passed on while she was still alive. "But apparently the Night King thinks he can finally have The Queen of the Night" She said giggling again.**

**Jon didn't know what to think of the girl in front of him. She had a fucking lion and 2 Direwolves! He was so shocked he couldn't even move.**

"**Hello Little King, your brother says hello" Neve said to Jon wiggling her fingers at him as a hello.**

"**Robb?!" He almost shouted. He thought he was dead, everyone heard how Bolton and Frey sided with the Lannisters and with the upcoming wedding they had no idea how that was going to go.**

"**Yes Little King, he is well at the moment and should be waiting for you at Castle Black…" Neve faded off her eyes going white. Just like the Wildling warg that could see things through animals. "Yes he is at Castle Black at the moment, Sansa and Lady Catelyn should be heading there soon too. From what I can see Lord Baelish is dead and Sansa and Catleyn are getting ready to head to Castle Black." Neve said her eyes fading back to their normal colors.**

"**How do you know this?" Job asked still skeptical.**

"**You saw the Wildling look through the eyes of birds, and you still ask me how?" Neve giggled. He was amusing to her, nothing like how Eddard was at his age. "I can see in different dimensions technically. All the possibilities from all the outcomes you could think of, they appear in front of me like a book. I just have to find the one I'm living in at that moment." **

**Jon still didn't not understand what she was talking about, but she had helped him and it seems like she helped his family as well. **

"**Now ride for the Wall Little King, we won't be far behind" Neve said still smiling at him.**

**Jon nodded his head, mounted a horse, and was quickly out of there. Ygritte couldn't believe it, this little girl was letting him get away! She tried to move to another horse but was stopped by the giant black wolf growling at her.**

"**Tsk tsk, Tormund what are they teaching the younglings these days?" She shook her head with a hand on her forehead. Tormund just shrugged with a smirk on his face. **

"**You all get out of here too. Don't cause too much trouble before I arrive please?" Neve said smiling back to Tormund as she walked in the opposite direction of where Jon went.**

**Tormund just saluted her and turned around to follow after Jon, but just walking calmly. The rest of the Wildings followed after him, scared of the small girl and the animals with her. Neve smiled as she was left alone with her friends.**

**She looked up to the tower and her smile got even bigger.**

"**Now where are my little birds..." she trailed off walking straight for the tower.**

**Arias let out a call and swooped down from the top of the tower to land on Neves's shoulder. **

"**Come on, we mustn't keep her waiting!" Jojen said quickly opening the tower to the tower. But Hodor was still passed out in the hay and no one was strong enough to carry him out.**

"**It's okay my love. I don't mind small spaces." Neve said to Jojen as she walked into the part of the tower they were in, Arios still on her shoulder. The rest of her friends were lounging in the grass outside.**

"**My lady, it is so good to see you." Jojen said as her fell to his knees at her feet. He couldn't believe, at last she was finally here. After years of training him and teaching him her rules, he never thought she would get into the fight.**

"**Oh love, it has been too long." She said opening her arms and hugging his shoulders. He hugged her right back, basking in her warmth. **

"**My lady, it is good to see you again." Said Meera slightly bowing to the smaller girl. **

"**Meera darling, you know you can hug me!" Neve said with a laugh and hugged the taller girl. **

**Neve turned to Hodor passed out in the hay. She moved closer to him till she was kneeling right next to him. **

"**Oh sweetheart, I know it hurts, but come back to me." Never said sweetly to the boy she had known as a child. **

"**Ellie" Hodor gasped sitting straight up and looking at her with wide eyes. **

**Everyone in the room gasped. They had never heard Hodor say anything other than Hodor! **

"**Yes love, it's me." She said with a gentle smile. Hodor fell into her arms, hugging her tight. The small girl laughed and snuggled into him more, squeezing tighter as well. "Hello old friend, it has been a long time since we have crossed paths." **

**The whole room didn't know what to do, Hodor had been around in Bran and Rickon's lives since they were babes. But he had never acted like this before. **

"**I promise love, I will get you back. There is a way, but I don't know if I'll go down that path yet." Neve said sadly to Hodor.**

**He nodded at her and stood up, determination on his face.**

"**Hodor" he said strongly. **

"**Oh really, it seems like you need a little help then." Neve smiled at him then turned to their other guests.**

"**I am sorry for the poor introduction. I was worried for a friend. My name is Neve, and I have come to help." She said smiling at the boy on the ground. He looked a little scared but still hopeful. **

"**Hello Lady Neve, it's nice to meet you." Rickon said to her, still by the window in Osha's arms. **

"**Hello Little Lord, aren't you just the sweetest thing I've ever seen. I could just gobble you up." Neve said smiling at the little boy and tickling him a bit. He giggle at her and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. **

"**Thank you for helping us Lady Neve." Bran said nodding his head.**

"**Brandon Stark, you are the reason I have come out of hiding. You have surprised me a lot in your young years." Neve remembered him as a baby, barely a week old. It was a small tradition Lord Eddard had started when Robb was born. He would bring his newborn to the God's wood and wait, soon the wind and snow would pick up and a small girl would appear from the woods. Neve was there to see all the Stark children as babes, even Jon. Eddard brought him to her shortly after arriving home and telling his wife of his bastard child. Eddard only trusted his secret with the one person he knew would keep it until it was needed, Neve. **

**Bran was shocked, who was this girl. Why did she know so much about him and Hodor! He was so confused, and his head was hurting after warging into Hodor.**

"**Now love, do you know what you just did?" Neve asked gently to Bran.**

"**I warged into Hodor, just like I can with Summer." He responded.**

"**Yes, and do you know why that makes you interesting to me?" She asked again. Bran shook his head.**

"**No one can do that Bran, only you." Jojen answered for him. **

"**You are to be the Three Eyed Raven" Neve said. **

**Bran looked at her shocked, he had no idea who that was. Did it have something to do with his dreams? **

"**Now you have a long journey ahead of you, let us stretch our legs for a bit and then rest for the night."**

**The group slowly moved out of the tower, Hodor carrying Bran.**

**Rickon ran around laughing as soon as he was outside, Shaggydog leaving his place with the other wolves to run around with him. Neve laughing at the carefree boy, she was glad she was able to save them. No matter the consequence. **

**Bran looked to the wolves laying in the grass, the giant black wolf was there, along with Summer. But he didn't recognize the giant white wolf, it looked a lot like Ghost but with ice blue eyes. The white wolf moved and Bran saw something he thought long dead. **

"**Lady!?" He gasped. Hodor put him down on a cart.**

**Lady looked towards him and walked to him, poised just like Sansa. She looked at him directly in the eyes and nuzzles her head to his neck. Glad to see part of her family again. Bran slowly put his arms around Lady, hugging her. She hadn't grown at all since the last he had seen her, Summer was now twice her size. **

"**Your father brought Lady to me after what happened with the prince. He knew he couldn't be soft, but he knew I could save her. He made a decision but Lady is still alive and that's all the matters." Neve said next to Bran. **

"**How old are you? You talk of my father and of Hodor as a friend, but I have never seen you before." Bran asked the strange girl. **

"**Too many thousands of years to count." She said with a wink, walking away to the lion that accompanied her.**

"**We must go now, Osha, Rickon, you are coming with us. The journey beyond the Wall is not a place for sugary sweet boys." She said giggling at Rickon again. "I'll take you to Castle Black where your family is before I join you again beyond the Wall." **

**Osha didn't want to trust her, but she didn't want to go beyond the Wall again.**

"**Don't worry, they will be fine until I arrive." Neve said trying to calm Osha's fears. **

"**Hodor" Hodor said picking up Bran and heading back for the tower. They would stay there that night and head for the Wall tomorrow. **

"**Thank you my lady." Jojen said and followed after Hodor and his sister. **

"**Now would you like to ride a wolf? Or a lion?" Asked the little boy as she climbed onto Goya. **

"**Lion!" He said excitedly. He had never seen a lion before. Neve held out her hand and pulled Rickon onto Goya in front of her. **

"**Osha, would you like to ride one of the wolves? Or on here with us? Goya can handle three riders." Neve asked the young woman. **

"**Wolves my lady" she said quietly, climbing onto the white wolf that laid down in front of her. Shaggydog and summer were picked up by their scruffs by each of the larger wolves and they were off. Running through the snow to Castle Black.**


	4. Chapter 4

Neve enjoyed the snow as she walked through the forest with her friends on the way to Castle Black, she always loved the little icicles that hung from the trees. She skipped through the snow covered grounds with out a care in the world, her boots were hung over Goya's back.

Rickon stared at Neve as she jumped and skipped in the snow, even though he had been in a place where it snowed his whole life he never played it in like that. She didn't seem bothered by the cold or that her bare feet were buried underneath the snow, she just kept playing around like a little child. Osha was unsure of the small woman that she had heard legends of, The Queen of the Night.

She thought all those stories were just stories, a child that comes from the ice to save the Wildings during a fight. She had heard that the child came in times of desperate need to save mankind from whatever was in the North. But seeing that child for real was a whole different story. This girl didn't seem like someone who could help them against the things in the North, she had seen what they could do.

But she was helping them, and taking the Little Lords back to their family, or at least she was taking Rickon. Osha didn't agree with Bran going North of the Wall but he was determined.

"Lets stop up here to rest." Neve said guiding Goya to a clearing in the forest and helping Rickon get down from his back. Osha slowly got down from Skjöldolfr and she laid down on the forest floor. The giant wolves let the smaller wolves go and they hurried off to play in the woods.

"How long till we get to Castle Black?" Osha asked Neve, still a little warry of the girl.

Neve just smiled, her eyes going white like Bran's. She came out of her vision with a solemn look on her face. "So you die in this one…" She said quietly to herself, in her own little world.

"We will be there in a few hours, just after dusk." She said looking back to the group of people and animals following her.

"Arios, take this the Little King. He will need to be ready by the time we get there." Neve said handing a small piece of parchment to Arios. He rubbed her hand affectionately then flew into the air towards Castle Black.

"Now let's get a move on, I'm sure you're ready you see your family Little Lord." Goya let Neve and Rickon back onto his back and started walking in the same direction as Arios flew. Osha and the wolves following behind her.

*Jon*

Darkness that was all I saw, nothing. Everyone had their own beliefs about what life after death was like, but no one thought it was nothing.

Jon didn't know what was happening, the last thing he remembered was being stabbed in the chest by Olly. Oh god how had he let that happen, he knew they didn't agree with his decisions but to kill him!

Jon was stuck in oblivion it seemed, he couldn't live, but he couldn't die.

*Robb*

Robb was the only one who sat quietly next to Jon's cold dead body. Everyone else was by the door, trying to plan an escape. The Red Woman sat staring at the fire, still not sure if she could bring this man back to life like they were asking her.

She knew of the drunken priest that could bring a man back to life by praying to the Lord of Light, but she didn't have such powers.

Robb looked at the Red Woman, Neve's letter said this would happen. But she explicitly told him not to intervene and everything would be fine when she got there. Not only that she said to trust the Red Woman when the time came.

He hoped his trust in Neve wasn't misplaced, he didn't want his brother to die.

"Stop whatever youre talking about. You." Robb said pointing at the Red Woman, she was shocked to be called out by him. "Bring him back, this isn't an order from me. This is an order from The Queen of the Night." Neve had said to say that if the Red Woman wasn't cooperating.

She gasped and looked to him, how did he know that name? He was from South of the Wall and didn't have a connection to the Lord of Light. But if she focused really hard she could see a faint glow of green emitting from the King in the North every once in a while.

The Red Woman nodded her head and moved slowly to Jon Snow, Ghost whining on the floor next to the table Jon was on. She picked up a cloth and started washing his body clean for the ritual.

Robb hoped this worked, and that Neve got here in time.

Shouting could be heard outside of the room, a ruckus was being made and the men guarding the room left to see what was going on.

"RIDER APPROACHING"

*Neve*

Neve would never get enough of riding through the forest going as fast as Goya could without dropping her. As they raced through the forest, almost to Castle Black, Neve felt almost giddy going back to Castle Black. It had been many years since she had been there.

She could see Arios flying over head, signally where they needed to be.

"Skjöldolfr keep Osha and Rickon back here until the fun is over!" Neve yelled behind her, Grimm following on Goya's Right. Skjöldolfr slowed to a halt and let the humans off of her back before laying down in the snow to wait for Neve.

Goya and Grimm raced the rest of the way to Castle Black, Goya was more powerful so his strides were longer, but Grimm was smaller and faster and was easily able to move between the trees. Arios spotted his master and swiftly dove to fly next to her.

"RIDER APPROACHING!"

Neve could hear men shouting from the inside of the Castle gates, she just smiled at the gates and pulled her hood over her head.

"Goya, lets make an entrance. Grimm, ruaragon isse se sȳndor." Grimm slinked off to the right, disappearing into the shadows of the Castle. Goya let out a giant roar and jumped clear over the gates.

Neve stared at the men in front of her, all members of the Nights Watch. Dressed in furs and all black, it had been some time since she had seen the brothers of the Watch. She doubted many were still alive here that would remember her.

"I am here to see the Lord Commander, please bring him to me." Neve said with a happy voice, she wasn't going to let them think they scared her. She was the Queen of the North.

"Get lost little girl!" One of the men of the Night's Watch yelled to her. Neve just smiled and let out a low whistle.

Grim suddenly jumped from what seemed like nothing and landed right next to Goya.

"Now I know you are well acquainted with Ghost, but he is much more tame compared to Grimm. If you would like to live without some of your body parts then you are welcome to tell me no." Grimm growled at the men he was facing. He couldn't wait for a good fight, Neve hadn't let him fight in a long while.

The guards moved back giving one man room to move forward. Alliser was confident moving through the crowd of his brothers to the person that invaded the Castle, he had enough to deal with with Snow.

Alliser stopped short as he noticed the giant white gold lion and a black wolf together, both growling at the men of the Nights Watch.

"What is the meaning of this! Who are you?" Alliser tried to stay calm in front of the small girl, she had terrifying beasts with her.

"I asked for the Lord Commander, please bring me to him." Neve wasn't afraid of any of them, not only did she have her friends to protect her, she could hold her own perfectly well.

"I am the Lord Commander, now what do you want little girl?"

"You are not the Lord Commander." Never said point blank, she was tired of these games they like to play. She took one more look at the men around her and started walking to where she could faintly feel Ghost.

"Ahhhh!" A man yelled as he rushed at Never with a broad sword.

The men watched as the giant wolf longed at the attacking man, biting down on his shoulder before pulling away. The man had a deep wound in his shoulder, but he would live.

"By the way Grimm doesn't play nice with people so you might want to stay away from him…." She trailed off still walking to Jon's room.

She could hear the Red Woman chanting and decided to wait outside the room till she was done. Goya simply laid down in the courtyard, falling into a light sleep. Grimm ,still enjoying the torment the humans were experiencing, was slowly circling a group of the Night's Watch. He wouldn't do anything to upset his master, but he would play with them until she was done.

Neve smiled as she heard the final words of the ritual and then dead silence, she chose this moment as the right one to walk in on.

*Robb*

Just as the Red Woman was done with her chanting and the ritual was complete, Jon was still motionless, Neve came walking through the door. She still looked the exact same as when they saw her last. She didn't change her outfit for the cold, seeming not to notice it. Whatever the reason, Robb was very glad to see her.

*Neve*

Neve slowly walked to the table where Jon's body lay, Ghost attention going straight to her. He whined a little bit and nudged Jon's lifeless body.

"I know boy, I'll bring him back. Don't worry." Neve said looking deeply into the white wolves blood red eyes. Ghost laid back down on the ground still whining a bit.

"Neve, thank you so much for coming. Did you see if he lives?" Robb asked moving closer to the young girl, him being the only person in the room that actually knew her.

"Of course Little King. Being thousands of years old means you have a lot a time to practice magic." Neve said with a grin on her face. This would be a challenge, but she welcomed a challenge after not doing anything for so long.

Melisandre stared at the small girl in front of her, she had heard the stories for years of the Queen of the Night. But she had never seen her in person and didn't honestly know what to expect. She could see it though, the faint fire that burned around her, she was chose, chose by the Lord of Light.

"My lady" Melisandre said with a bow to the small girl.

"Hello, you must be a servant of the Lord of Light." Neve stated to the woman. This woman was scared, she didn't know what to do and she was losing her belief. "You know just because you don't like the signs he sends you doesn't mean you should ignore them." Neve had a secret smile on her face, knowing more than she let on.

"Now we must bring the King back."


End file.
